Information collection, management, and analysis have changed work processes associated communication management. Automation and improvements in work processes have expanded scope of capabilities offered by businesses. With the development of faster and smaller electronics, execution of mass processes at consumption analysis systems have become feasible. Indeed, analysis work at data centers, data warehouses, data workstations have become common business features in modern work environments. Such systems execute a wide variety of applications ranging from enterprise resource management applications to complicated product tools. Many such applications process transaction related communications to attempt to improve interactions with a vendor. Email as a communication platform offers an intersect between purchases and events associated with the purchases.
Vast number of provider sources and product types complicate travel and/or product purchase. Indeed, fast changing dynamics of travel and/or product market may cause difficulties in managing travel and product related actions post purchase. Complications with multiple provider sources, product types, and complexity of the travel and/or product may lead to mismanagement of travel and/or product related communication. Lack of automation to control, manage, and/or modify a purchase of a product and/or travel related item (detected in a communication) unnecessarily burdens recipient actions related to the product and/or travel related item.